Portable electronic devices are commonly used today for various personal and work-related purposes. Such portable devices are, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), media players and digital cameras. Portable electronic devices are increasingly popular because they are easy to carry and use in remote locations.
Today the portable devices are commonly used when consuming or ordering different products, e.g. music albums, movies online. These products are often found by browsing through images, since it is sometimes easier to recall an image rather than remembering e.g. the title or the name of an artist.
In order to achieve portability, many portable devices use user interfaces for presenting various display screens to the user for interaction that is mostly visual. Users can interact with the user interfaces to navigate the display screen to thereby access functions on the portable device. However, these user interfaces can be difficult to use at times for various reasons. One reason is that the display screens tend to be small in size and form factor and therefore difficult to see. Another reason is that a user may have poor reading vision or otherwise be visually impaired.
This is solved by presenting the images on the display screens as big as possible. However, this gives less space for navigation controls, e.g. touch play/stop and title text etc.
Since the title or product name is rather important a related text portion is presented on the image, which often leads to double text.